


Save Gas, Ride a Chocobo

by winemumignis (thegoddamnqueen)



Series: I believe in a thing called puns [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnqueen/pseuds/winemumignis
Summary: While he is always thought of as the serious one of the group, it's easy to forget that he does have a sense of humour and it is also the worst.





	

It was a relief to have finally arrived at the chocobo post, however some were more excited than others at the prospect. While it wasn’t even questioned that the first matter of course was to stop and have some lunch only two of the quartet remained sat in the outdoor chairs, shielded from the high noon sun by the brightly coloured sun umbrellas. The two younger members of the group were investigating the area, friendly and feathered birds the main focus after practically inhaling the food served by Wiz.

The two men that still remained at the table, slouched somewhat in their seats as they relaxed, were not quite as eager. Instead, Gladio and Ignis had taken the time to sit and have a chat with the owner of the outpost while they ate at a leisurely and human pace, enjoying every minute as they picked up a few useful tidbits of information about the region they were in.

“Do you think its time to gather those two up and head out?” With a better idea of what would await them as they set back out on their journey, Gladio looked not at Ignis as he asked the question but over his shoulder at their blonde gunman who was, at that point in time, trying to get the perfect selfie with the prince and one of the numerous birds that the post was home too. So much had happened since they left Insomnia, and their was undoubtedly a lot more to come once they set off, which made these small moments of reprieve all the more valuable. They had to be cherished as it could be guaranteed it wouldn’t be long until they were once again at arms.

“We can give them ten more minutes before we hit the road.” Ignis looked at his watch as he answered. Ten minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone and besides that, it would give him the chance to finish the coffee that he currently held resting on a crossed over knee. There was a shared glance between the two, the unspoken understanding that they too had to enjoy the current calm they found themselves in.

“We should make sure to pick up some Green’s before we head out if Wiz is going to let us rent the birds, do we need anything else from the shop here?” There was no telling when the next time the group would run into a vendor of any sort, and it was always wiser to be over prepared than under, something that Ignis wholeheartedly agreed with; they would stock up and then they would gather Prompto and Noctis from their current task of finding more out about the Chocobo Racing at the track over the road. Overhearing their conversation as they passed, a smile tugged at Gladio’s features who leant forward in his seat, elbows resting on thighs as he looked back to the strategist sat with him. “D’ya hear that? Apparently we can give the birds nicknames. What’d you pick?”

A very pondering ‘hmmm’ was emitted by the blonde as he debated the quandary, assisted by the final mouthful of coffee he finished before placing the now empty mug onto the table to sit with the empty plates from food. “ I suppose I could call it Gladio.” As he stood, Ignis didn’t even have to look at the older male to know the exact look of mild confusion that would decorate his face. “Since I’ll probably be riding it all day.”

“Igni–!” It was a better reaction than Ignis had been expecting as Gladio was unable to even finish the exclamation of his name. Caught up on his shock at the words that tumbled from his mouth so easily and bluntly the swordsman soon found himself coughing and hacking as he tried to both laugh and gasp at the same time. The noise was enough to catch the ear of their other two party members who jogged over to see what on earth was going on and why Gladio was doubled over and seemingly incapable of the simple act of breathing.

“Gladio’ll be fine.” A gloved hand comfortingly patted muscular back as if he hadn’t even said a word to trigger the whole thing. And the best thing? No one would believe him anyway if he tried to tell them. “Chop chop, on your feet man, it’d be nice to head off today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this thing works, until recently I hadn't written fan fiction since I was young, so I'm just going to try my best to work everything out and gradually get what I have put on tumblr over here etc. WHATS THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
